


Hold me close before I loose myself

by Elevatornotworthy_1



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Background Relationships, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Wanda Maximoff, Implied Relationships, One Shot, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23774242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elevatornotworthy_1/pseuds/Elevatornotworthy_1
Summary: All she wanted was to be loved again.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Wanda Maximoff, James "Bucky" Barnes & Wanda Maximoff, James "Bucky" Barnes/Wanda Maximoff, Scott Lang & Wanda Maximoff, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff & Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff & Sam Wilson, Wanda Maximoff & Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86





	Hold me close before I loose myself

**Author's Note:**

> So.... hi. Yep idk what to say except I'm bored so be prepared for some bad writing. Anyway, stay safe and stay home. OH AND I refuse to along with Wanda's canon age and I will be changing everyones ages (not drastically)  
> ALSO TW FOR REFERENCE OF RAPE I MEAN I CAN'T WRITE VERY WELL BUT JUST INCASE.

From the age of ten, all Wanda Maximoff wanted was a family. A home to live in, with people who loved her, who cared for her, who appreciated her. 

When Hydra promised them safety, they took it not knowing the risks. Anything was safer then the streets of Sokovia. The streets that were riddled with thieves and rapists. Secrets left in those streets that she would never tell.

When the experiments started she was far from being loved or appreciated. She wasn't a human being, she was a number, a statistic, a test. 

When she 17, a guard around her age joined. She didnt know how he got to be a guard at such a young age, but didn't question it. He would escourt her to her experiments and then back to her cell. 

He would sit on the bed in her cell, late at night while he talked about his family and the friends he left behind. Why he left at the age of 18 she would never know. 

His name was Alexander. He had 'poofy' brown hair, beautiful hazel eyes that sparkled when he looked at her, bushy eyebrows, a goofy smile, and the 'most adorable' laugh. He was the only thing keeping her sane. 

For a small bit of time both of them forgot they where sitting in a cell. They both forgot about the world. It was just the two of them. She had fallen head over heels for this boy. He made her feel loved, cared about, appreciated.

He was ordered to train with her. Teach her to use her powers on him. Teach her to punch properly. Teach her to kick properly. He taught her how to pin him down. How to fight with and without her new powers.

When the day came, and she finally beat him. His arms pressed down, against the ground with a smirk growing on his lips and that sparkle in his eyes. She grinned down at him, panting slightly. Their eyes locked and the world around them went silent. 

Their faces inched closer until they jumped apart at the sound of the door swinging open and hitting the wall.

Time and time again she was experimented on. Cut open, tortured, beaten. 

Too many doctors touched her until she had enough. With a scream, an explosion of scarlet mist emitted from her, throwing back the doctors and guards. Their brains exploding in their skull. 

She slowly got off the table and trudged towards the door. Then she saw him. Slumped against the walls, his gun resting on his lap, blood seeping from him eyes and ears. 

She fell the to floors, screaming. Her shaking hands holding his face as she sobbed, begging him to wake up. She was hysterical, the boy she had known for a short amount of time was dead. But she loved him and she had killed him. It was her fault he was dead. He was so young. Her forehead rested on his before she kissed his forehead, still shaking. Still sobbing, almost screaming, she lay her head on his chest her trembling fingers running through his hair. 

The six years before ultron destroyed her. The incident had caused her powers to retreat, which she didnt mind. Until she once again had the ability to destroy things; and mess with peoples heads; move things without touching them; to bring hell to Earth.

Then Ultron happened. The only light in her life for almost 13 years had fallen to the floor, bullets piercing his skin. It felt as though someone had reached down her throat and pulled her heart out. She wanted to be sick. But instead she fell to the ground, an explosion of scarlet mist surrounded her again, disintegrating the robots around her. 

The fly over to the states destroyed her. Her brothers body inches away. And all she could do was stare at him as tears drenched her cheeks. Her mind raced with memories before her parents death, before Hydra, before everything happened. 

She silently sobbed until she fell asleep, her head resting on the window. Clint watched her sleeping, she looked so peaceful but he knew she was being torn apart from the inside. Natasha was drifting off, but not before she got a glance at the younger woman's tear stained face. 

When they landed, she felt lost. She didn't know what to so with herself. She was out of her country without a home, without her brother. 

Natasha noticed her, and hung an arm around her shoulder, telling her she would live with them. 

"After all, you are an Avenger."

Natasha took her out shopping for clothes and other essentials. They went shopping for decorations for her room. She took her around New York to take her mind off of everything.

Natasha was the first one, apart from Clint, who made her feel loved, cared for, and appreciated. 

The others noticed the closeness of the girls and found it amusing, Natasha made her open up a bit more, not just stay in her room. 

They had both dedicated Friday night to movie night. The girls would watch classics like Mean Girls and The Breakfast Club. They would watch animations like Shrek and How To Train Your Dragon. The list was Endless.

Then Steve started taking an interest in Nat, which she found hilarious. Meaning Steve joined in with Friday night movies. Wanda then informed Sam about Steve's crush on Nat, so Sam joined in on movies nights, wanting to see how it would unravel. 

Steve was like an older brother to her. He was always looking out for her but always teasing her. He was always there to protect her when things went south on a mission, or be there when she woke up in the middle of the night, screaming. 

Sam was like a brother to her, not an older one, nor a younger one. He was similar to Pietro. Always making jokes and being sarcastic, he would tease her like Steve and always be there for her. The both of them would make bets or compete in stupid competitions, most of the time getting others to join in. 

Natasha was like the sister she never had. She was her best friend. When ever she had a problem Natasha was there and vice versa. They would train together and the others would place bets on who would win. They got tattoos together when they were drunk. Natasha was always the first there when she woke up screaming and she was always the first when the same happened to Natasha (after Steve of course)

They all made her feel loved. She wasn't left out, nor was she made a priority to entertain like a child. She had finally found her family. 

When Steve finally found the courage to ask Natasha out, Wanda and Sam where sitting in the living area watching it unravel through the cameras they had planted. 

When Natasha said yes, Sam screamed and threw a mug out of the window, while Wanda was jumping up and down. That was until she realised Sam had thrown her favourite mug out of the window, and she chased him around the entire compound. 

Looking for Steve's friend was harder then it sounded. 

"Its hard to find someone who doesn't want to be found, especially when they're a 'ghost"

They stayed up for hours on end, trying to track down James Barnes. Until it landed them in Lagos. 

She was watching hesitantly as Steve and Rumlow fought. She didn't want to intervene because Steve told her not to. She saw the bomb vest, she saw Rumlow press the trigger. 

She forced all her energy onto the explosion, trying to contain it. Panic washed over her as she didn't know what to do, but time was running out and she needed to do something. 

She fell to her knees, people screaming and crying. The people running out of building. People trapped trying to escape as the fire got closer and closer to them. What had she done?

"What legal authority does an enhanced individual like Wanda Maximoff have to operate in Nigeria."

The words echoed in her mind. She finally found a place where she had purpose and she threw it all away. The guilt was pushing her into the ground, making it hard for her to even walk.

Then the sokovia accords. Legal documents based off something that happened where she grew up. It disgusted her. They were saving peoples lives. Their logic made no sense. 

Vision wouldn't let her leave. She wasn't a danger to society, or was she? Was vision right? Was the whole world right about her? 

When Clint came to pick her up, a wave of relief hit her. Atleast Cap hadn't forgotten about her. 

Clint had been like a father to her. At first she didn't realise, the role of a father had been absent for so many years, she forgot what it was like. He introduced her to his family. His family. People who you hold dear to you, and he let her meet them. 

She felt a bit guilty for what she did to Vision, but what's a little more? He deserved it. She felt so powerful. She controlled an infinity stone, first of all. And the forced Vision down beneath the Earth. Her powers pulsed through her veins as she looked up at clint, the red in her eyes lingering slightly.

Steve had finally found his friend. Would he kick her out now? She and James locked eyes. His piercing blue eyes her her emerald green. Something about him drew her to him. He was a tortured soul, like herself. His mind was screaming but he looked calm. Just everything about him intrigued her.

She grabbed her bag and walked behind the van to get changed, away from the boys. Was she really going to do this? She was going to have to fight her best friend. Fight her teammates. But, it was all for a good cause and the needs of the many out weight the needs of a few. 

She threw Natasha off Clint and quickly ran away before the ex-assassin could get her. She saw the new King of Wakanda about to (possibly) kill James. Quickly she grabbed him, the red mist surrounding him. James looked stunned for a second, turning to face her after T'challa was gone. Once again their eyes locked, before he nodded and she ran off.

Steve and James had escaped. They did it. They won. The other four of them lost. The authorities shoved them into 2 cars. The boys in one, Wanda by herself. 

They strapped her up in a straight jacket, and shoved a shock collar around her neck. If she used her powers, they would shock her. If she spoke, if she moved too much, if she so much as breathed to hard, they would shock her. When they did she could hear banging on the other cells for them to stop. 

It became a routine. Being shocked, starved, dehydrated, became a routine. Screaming until her throat felt like she had swallowed razor blades, became a routine. The electric current sent down her body, the almost acidic burn around her neck became a routine. Hearing the others scream telling them to stop became a routine. She knew when it was to happen, even if she only realised a second before it happened, which is what it was for the most part.

What didn't become a routine was the guards. The way they laughed at her, spoke about her, touched her. That never became normal. It was like she was with Hydra again.

Even they treated her better then this.

After a week and a half, she heard the doors slam against the floor. She recognised the sound of bodies hitting the floor. 

Steve, Natasha, and James came running through the doors. The boys cheered, but she didn't really feel much. James walked over to her cells. He looked disgusted, hurt, confused. He called the others over to help her. 

They tried to get the collar off but it only went off. She couldn't scream anymore. She cried silently, like the first time she came over to America after Sokovia. 

James had had enough. He looked her in the eyes and asked if she was ready. 

Ready to get this thing off? Ready to go home? Or ready to die? She wanted all of them. 

She nodded. He ripped it in half and threw it on the floor, while everyone winced at the marks on her neck. Clint held her face, to which she leaned into his palm. Sam looked sick much like Scott and Steve, who was busy getting the straight jacket off with the held of Natasha. Nat was fighting off the urge to find Ross and tear him to pieces. James was staring at her with a small smile, which immediately made her feel safe.

"I thought you forgot about me." 

"Why would we forget about you, we love you."

She let out a raspy chuckle, that's all she's wanted for forever.


End file.
